Shadow in the Night
by Literate-And-Stylish
Summary: AU AuronxYuna!
1. Chapter One

Shadow in the Night  
An AxY fic!   
Chapter One  


A/N: This here is an A/U AuronxYuna fic! I'm pretty proud of it, at least of how it's starting out! Tell me what you think! 

Sighing loudly, the man in the large coat walked into the dimly lit bar on the corner. He knew that tonight would be just like every other night, with the dimwitted waitresses trying to pick him up, the drunken pool players trying to kick him out, and everyone in the place staring at him because he went to a bar but didn't drink. He recognized the music playing from the jukebox as some eighties hit, then sat down and lit up a cigarette. He might not drink, but Auron wasn't completely innocent of the sin of the occasional cigarette. Well, more than occasional. But it was what could be expected, considering his current social status and feelings about his father's constant nagging about him living alone. Did it ever occur to the old man that he _wanted_ to be alone? If he wanted a wife and kids, he was sure that he could pick himself up one. But his intentions were to live alone, merely a shadow to the world. A shadow in the night. 

The waitress had already approached him and asked him what he wanted. His response was as tart and to-the-point as always. 

"To be left alone." 

Sighing, she had picked up her little notepad and pen, then walking away sure to add a little extra bounce to her walk. Disgusted, Auron resumed staring at the strange carvings on the wooden table in front of him. None of them were intriguing, that's for sure, but a couple brought a slight smile to his lips. He was considering calling the waitress over to order a drink when he heard a voice ask him a question from the opposite end of the table. 

"I'm sorry...but would you mind terribly if I sat here?" the girl in the white shirt, yellow armbands, and rather short shorts asked. Auron sighed, then nodded. The girl smiled greatfully, then took a seat on the chair opposite of his own. He looked around, realizing why she had asked him. All the other tables were occupied, and he apparently was the "least scariest" of the guys lounging at the singular occupied ones. Looking back to the girl, he realized she was staring at him, and lifted an eyebrow. 

"Yes?" he asked casually, slightly pleased with her embarrassed reaction. 

"I'm..I'm sorry. It's just, well, I'm kind of afraid to be in here by myself, to be honest. Some of these people...not exactly my idea of 'friends', to say the least." she said, and Auron nodded slightly, then realized she wasn't done talking. "My name's Yuna." she said, and stuck out her hand. 

"Auron." he said, shaking the hand she had shoved out halfway across the table. He sighed, then, and sat back a little more. "Tell me, Yuna, if you're afraid to be inside, why not just leave?" he asked, and Yuna's face turned white. 

"Well...that's why I'm inside. I really..erm..don't like what's outside." she said, and Auron raised his eyebrow again. "Well...my ex boyfriend chased me up here. And he told me that he's going to stand there until I leave...then he, well, he threatened me. And I want to stay inside as long as I can, maybe to decide exactly what to do." 

"Sounds like a plan." Auron said, and Yuna nodded nervously. The waitress was back, asking Yuna if she wanted anything. Smiling, she asked the rather pesky woman for a Sprite. Auron insisted that he didn't want anything to drink, and the waitress walked away again. This time, Auron noticed, she didn't have half the "bounce" in her walk she had earlier. Apparently she had given up, at least for the time being. 

"Do you know what time this place closes?" Yuna asked, and after thinking for a moment, Auron held up his index finger. 

"Be right back." he said, then walked over to one of the rather large men playing pool in the corner. "Excuse me," he asked the biggest one with the "Rednecks Rule" tattoo on his forearm, "what time does this place close?" "Do I look like I know?" was the man's only response. 

"Yes." Auron said, and the man stood up, with a rather menacing look on his face. 

"2 am." he said, then went back to his game. With a rather satisfied smile on his face, Auron walked back to the table where he and Yuna were sitting. 

"2 am." he said, and Yuna nodded. The waitress had brought her the Sprite she had ordered, and she was taking a sip when he approached. 

"Thank you." she said, and he shrugged slightly, then resumed his usual position of slouching in the oversized seats. Yuna continued to drink nervously. Even though she looked more than a little suprised when the big man advanced to their table, Auron seemed unsuprised. 

"You!" he shouted, then reached for Auron by the shirt collar, pulling him up to face him. That was apparently a bad move, considering the slightly smaller man had the redneck on the ground before he could say another word. Yuna looked more than a little shocked, then, and had stopped drinking and stood up, apparently in case yee-haw maw decided to show up. Auron swore rather creatively, then, and began to head for the exit. Yuna grabbed his shoulder on his way there, then stepped between himself and the exit. 

"I do need to leave, Yuna." he said, but Yuna shook her head. 

"I'm not ready to go yet." she said, and Auron shrugged. "Find someone else to sit with." he said, but Yuna shook her head again. 

"Can you please give me a ride?" she asked, and he chuckled. 

"You sure put a lot of trust in me. How do you know I'm not going to kill you then throw your body out in the woods somewhere?" he asked, and Yuna sighed, then crossed her arms. 

"I have this...well, this 'hunch' about people. Tidus always called it my 'people sense', but I don't know exactly what to call it. Either way, it's telling me that you're not going to kill me and throw my body out in the woods somewhere." she said, then grinned. "It says you'll get rid of me in the lake instead." 

Auron couldn't help laughing, then sighed, and pointed towards the door. Still grinning, she followed him to the exit, and they headed towards his car. She was obviously expecting some kind of confrontation as they left, but they recieved none. In a rare attempt to make conversation, Auron asked her if Tidus was her ex-boyfriend. 

"Yes, he is. I was actually afraid he'd be out here, ready to kill me." she said, and shuddered slightly. He smirked slightly. 

"If your're cold, maybe you should consider wearing some clothes." he said, and she faked a defensive apperance. 

"And what exactly do you mean by that? Actually, my cousin designed this outfit. Otherwise, well, I'd have some clothes on." she said, and they both laughed a little. 

"I never asked...where are you headed?" he asked, and Yuna pointed to the left. 

"I'll tell you which way to turn." she said, and he nodded. She pointed to the left again, then the right, then the left yet again. Finally, in front of a small white house, she indicated for him to stop, and hopped out of the car. But before she did, she handed him a slip of paper with seven numbers scrawled on it. 

"What's this?" he asked, and she grinned. 

"My phone number. Call me sometime." she said, shut the door, then waved at him. He waited until he was sure she was safe inside, then drove away. Auron had no intentions of keeping the number, though. 

Once he got home, he threw it on his dresser. 

Back to   
AuronxYuna   
Fiction 


	2. Chapter Two

Shadow in the Night  
  
An AxY Fic!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! It's truly appreciated! Characters © to Squaresoft!  
  
It had been nearly a week since Yuna gave him her number, and he still didn't have the guts to call her. It figured, considering his father called him a "gutless coward" on a daily basis (among other things) and it was really starting to make an impression. A damn good one. Well...maybe not good. But it was an impression, none-the-less, and it was having a serious effect on his life.  
  
For example. The fact that he wasn't brave enough to call Yuna. What was she going to do, hang up on him? And if she did, what would he do? Probably call her back, just to find out if she hung up on him on purpose. If she did, he'd just throw away the number forever. Fun, fun. But, he really didn't think she would hang up on him. Unless he started rambling to himself like an idiot (like he was now) then, if he had a choice, he'd hang up on himself. But he didn't have a choice.   
  
Holding that thought, he decided to call Yuna. She answered on the second ring.   
  
"Hello?" she asked, sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Hello. It's Auron." he said, and she immediately seemed to perk up a little.  
  
"Hey, Auron! How have you been?"   
  
"I've been better. You?"   
  
"Not bad, not bad. Thanks for asking. What's wrong with you...it sounds like you'd kill to get off the phone with me right now..." she said, and began to chuckle.  
  
"Nah. Only if I had something better to do." he said, and they both laughed a little at that, even though it wasn't really that funny.  
  
"I take it that means you have nothing to do right now, then?" she asked, and he sighed.  
  
"Nope. Not a thing." he said, and she made some kind of "Umm-hummm" noise.  
  
"Well, then." she said, and there was a long pause.  
  
"Are you waiting for me to ask you to go somewhere with me?" he asked.  
  
"Umm....yes?" she said, and he began to laugh. "Well, then. If you won't ask me, I'll have to ask you...but I'm usually a bit shy, so I might not be very good at this..."   
  
"All right, you win. Where do you want to go?" he asked her, and she was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"How about the good-old-fashioned 'Dinner and a Movie'?" she asked, and he switched the phone from one shoulder to the other. This was more than he had talked to anyone on this damn contraption in his life, hands down. The only people that ever called him were bill collectors and the occasional telemarketer.   
  
"All right." he said, then, and she made another one of those sounds.  
  
"Where do you want to eat? I'll pick the movie!" she said, and he sighed slightly.  
  
"How about...somewhere classy, you know?" he suggested.  
  
"Like where?" she asked, and he began to snicker. Untypical Auron behavior.  
  
"How about...McDonalds?" he asked, and Yuna burst out laughing.   
  
"You're on." she said, and he laughed as well.  
  
"What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, and she sighed.  
  
"Half an hour from now?" she suggested. "Do you still remember where I live?"   
  
"More or less." he said, and she chuckled.  
  
"Want directions?"   
  
"Haven't you heard? Men hate directions." he said, and Yuna laughed some more.  
  
"Sheesh, and here I am thinking you're not Mr. Macho. " she said, and laughed. "If you get lost, it's not MY fault..." she said, laughing.  
  
"Well then. I'll hopefully see you in half-an-hour. Either that, or I'll see someone on the other side of town in half-an-hour." he said, and she laughed.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"I'll need it." he joked.  
  
"Call me from your cell if you need directions." she said, and Auron checked his pocket.  
  
"How did you know I had a cell phone?" he asked, and she grinned, unknowingly to him.  
  
"Remember my people sense? You seem like a cell-phone guy." she said.  
  
"Ah. Okay. See you in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." she said, then hung up the phone. Looking one last time into the cracked mirror in front of her face, she reached for some of her clothing that Rikku hadn't attacked with a pair of scissors, a needle, and thread. Luckily, she found a pair of pants and a short-sleeved t-shirt that hadn't been literally massacred. After putting them on and checking her makeup briefly (all in five minutes) she wondered why she had told Auron half-an-hour.  
  
Damn. 


End file.
